Reassurence
by Goldenwriter15
Summary: What if Helia and Flora did not make up in "Battle for the Infinite Ocean"? Flora feels left out by the Winx and the Specialists, she then leaves for Lynphea without telling them. when she leaves the Winx and Specialists notice immediately and they try to prove to Flora that they still care about her. Can Helia prove to Flora that she is the only one who has his heart? One-shot


The sun beat down on the pink and blue college as people sat in the courtyards talking eagerly to their friends, but on face remained watching as tears soaked her skin. She sat on the queen leaf window seat and stared, the girls never wanted to hang out anymore so she usually sat alone. Flora sighed and wiped her tears away onto her tanned arm. She was wearing a pink tank top with a green satin vest and a pink and green sparkly skirt with knee high green and pink boots with her honey colored hair held up into a ponytail.

Flora missed her friends and most of all, she missed Helia. They had become so distant since the defeat of Tritannus and since then flora had just been left out. Krystal went with them to the shopping malls and she could not even remember when the last time was that she went on a date with Helia.

It was the same old, same old; once someone new came she ended up being in the same position forgotten. Like a forgotten toy stashed away in the bottom of the closet. It broke her heart as the weeks flew by and yet again neither the Winx nor the Specialists even so much as had a conversation with her.

Flora decided that she should not let these people bring her down, and that she should not care, she was just a friend to Helia so why bother with this line. She got up with a new set of determination burning deeply in her jade green eyes. She walked to the door and decided that she should just spend the day with Chatta or Roxy, or even Miele. She could just go home and spend the day with her family.

Her eyes brightened when she thought of her family so with a shrinking spell she gathered her things and walked to the headmistress's office to ask for permission to go home to Lynphea. She knocked timidly onto the door and waited for Mrs. Faragonda to let her come in, "Come in" Mrs. Faragonda said through the green patterned door.

Flora walked in the room with her suitcase and Mrs. Faragonda raised an eyebrow at her student, wondering what Flora wanted. Of course she had noticed how her star students had acted towards Flora and she was not very fond of that, Flora was like the granddaughter that she never had and it pained her to see the nature fairy in so much pain.

"Mrs. Faragonda, I was wondering if I could go to Lynphea for a little bit." Flora asked timidly. She smiled but her eyes betrayed her, it was saddening to see one of her students in so much pain.

"Of course Flora" Mrs. Faragonda said with a bright smile, maybe a little bit of a smack in the face could get the winx to wake up and smell the roses and apologize for what they had done to Flora.

"Thank you Mrs. Faragonda" flora said smiling cheerfully then waved. She used her hand to open a green ivy like portal to Lynphea and walked in fading from the office like she had never been there.

Mrs. Faragonda sighed hoping that the Winx and Specialists would only realize ow much they needed Flora. She walked to her window and watched as Krystal ran up to Helia and they embraced each other. She was ultimately disgusted with them, how could they just do that to Flora?

Flora felt so happy when she landed in her backyard, Miele and her mom Alyssa were in the garden and when they saw Flora, Miele ran up to her sister and they hugged like there was no tomorrow. "Flora, what are you doing here?" Miele asked once they pulled apart as concern filled her light green grey eyes.

"I came by to visit little sis" Flora responded happily.

"I am not that little" Miele complained jokingly.

"Of course you're not Miele" Flora said as they made their way back into the little cottage that they called home.

"Flower" Rollos said as he gave his daughter a firm hug before letting go and going back to cutting the cucumbers for a salad.

"Afternoon Dad" Flora said giving her father a kiss on the cheek as her father smiled lovingly at her. Flora shared smile with Miele as they both bounded up the stairs to Flora's room.

"What brings you by Flo" Miele asked in concern, she had shoulder length light orange hair with pale skin and light green grey eyes.

Flora sighed as she wrapped her arms around her knees and brought her legs to her chest and she rested her head on the top of her knees. "Not much" Flora said.

"Come on Flo, you can tell me" Miele asked and put her hand on Flora's shoulder reassuringly.

"Thanks Miele" Flora said as she shared a hug with Miele, "After we defeated Tritannus, the Winx and the Specialists got closer and closer, soon they were doing things without me and Helia started to just plain out avoid me, he canceled our dates last minute all the time and they just never talked to me unless necessary, which hurt me, a lot" Flora said pouring her heart out Miele as a few tears rolled down her cheek.

Miele was at shock, the winx or specialists never did this to Flora, she felt some anger towards them too but disappointment towards Helia. "I can't believe they would even do that" Miele said.

"Well I came here to see you guys and get out of the dorm so can we please drop the subject and go have some fun?" Flora asked as she got off of her bed and pulled Miele up with her.

"You want to go for a walk?" Miele asked.

"Sure" Flora agreed as they stepped out of the room, "Dad we're going out for a walk, be back soon" Flora called out to her father as they shut the door and walked to the forest.

"So what are your plans?" Miele asked.

"I don't know, maybe we could go to a dance or gala. Or maybe we could go camping" Flora's eyes lit up at the thought of camping.

"Sure sounds fun" Miele said with a giggle.

"So what are you planning on doing this year for school?" Flora asked as she sniffed a pink rose that was along the woods.

"I think I want to stay in Lynphea" Miele said thoughtfully.

"That sounds like a good idea, I would love for you to stay here" Flora said smiling hugely at Miele.

"Really?" Miele asked, shocked, she thought her sister would want for her to go to Alfea, in Magix like her.

Flora laughed at her sister's shocked face, "Of course, Lynphea is a wonderful place, besides you can meet people like you and that you can really connect with and you're more close to nature" Flora said with a smile.

"I am so relieved that you think it is a good idea" Miele said, "Sometimes I feel like I don't live up to your expectations" Miele said truthfully.

Flora immediately stopped smiling and turned to Miele with a serious look, "Miele, you are the best sister ever, I don't have expectations for you, and if I did then you would soar far above them. Miele I love you, don't think because I am a Sirenix fairy that I don't, you are the most gifted person in my life. You are also and incredible fairy and strong. Never think that I don't think you live up to my expectations." Flora said.

Miele and Flora hugged because of their heart to heart moment, for the rest of the day Flora actually enjoyed herself and had fun with her family. She often thought about her friends and wondered what they were doing right at the moment but she brushed it aside.

Meanwhile at Alfea, the winx and specialists were seated on the courtyard with Krystal by Helia. They had yet to notice that their best friend had left hours ago.

"Why don't we go chill in the dorm" Bloom suggested cuddling up to Sky, who smiled and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Sounds like a great idea" Stella said as Brandon nodded in agreement. So they all stood up and went to the winx common room.

"I have to go grab something from my room, be right back, guys" Bloom said as she walked into her and flora's room, she was shocked to not see her roommate there and that Flora's stuff was missing. She grabbed a movie before she went back to the common room to see the other guys getting comfortable but she saw Helia and Krystal talking really closely.

"What is wrong Bloom?" Sky asked with concern as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Flora is not here and neither is her stuff" Bloom said.

"What?" Helia asked as he got up abruptly. "Where would she be?" He asked.

"Maybe she went back to Lynphea" Aisha said thoughtfully.

"But why wouldn't she tell us?" Musa said with a frown etched on her pale face.

Aisha thought about it for a moment before her eyes widened, Flora left because of them, they left her and did not care, they had completely forgotten about her and the positon that Krystal and Helia were in minutes ago was not very helpful on their point.

"Aisha what is it?" Roy asked with concern.

"I know why she left" Aisha said.

"Well don't leave us at suspense, why?" Stella asked.

"We have been ditching her completely and Helia has been canceling on her for a while, we barely even talk to her, she must feel so hurt. I feel like a terrible friend and she is my best friend." Aisha said sadly as all the Winx shared the same guilty look.

"And I am supposed to be her boyfriend and I have been completely ignoring her, she must feel so hurt" Helia added as Krystal looked at him in disbelief.

"Why didn't you say you were dating, I would not have seemed so clingy to you?" Krystal asked, looking at Helia with a look.

"I don't know? What have I done?" Helia asked himself, "What have we done?" He asked to everyone else as they all shared the same guilty look.

"We should go to Lynphea to talk to Flora" Brandon said, Flora was like a little sister to all of the Specialists, even Riven.

"I should come too, to tell Flora that I don't like Helia like that" Krystal said standing up from the beanbag that she had currently been on.

Together they all teleported to Lynphea and looked in awe at the sunset as they walked through the town square.

Meanwhile Flora was shopping with her sister and mom, and they had just walked into a shop looking at some dresses and outfits. Miele went to go try stuff on as Flora sat down on one of the store chairs.

Flora looked out of the window and almost did a double take when she saw her best friends appear in the town square but they were with Krystal, so they really did not care about her, Flora thought sadly as they started to look around. Flora turned her head to avoid any-more drama of the day. Suddenly the bell jingled as the Winx and Specialists walked into the shop, Stella spotted Flora sitting calmly on the store chair.

Flora sighed as Miele walked out of the changing stall and the gang hid behind a rack of clothes behind Flora, "You look beautiful Miele" Flora said dully.

"Flora what happened, did they say something?" Miele asked with concern as the hiding gang wondered who they were.

"Well they just appeared out of nowhere in the main square." Flora said.

"Isn't that great" Miele asked not seeing what was wrong with that.

Flora sighed sadly, "They came with Krystal, Miele, meaning they don't know or don't care that I am not at Alfea" Flora said as she looked out of the window.

"Oh Flora, I have no idea why you deal with them, why if I were you I would slap some sense into that idiotic cheating boyfriend of yours" Miele said shaking her head.

"He is not idiotic or cheating" Flora said with a frown.

"By the way he is being flirty with Krystal and ditching you Flo, I don't think he even deserves the boyfriend title" Miele said with disgust.

"I don't want to talk about it, besides it's not like I haven't been forgotten before" Flora said smiling sadly at Miele.

"Oh Flora, I did not mean to bring that up" Miele said comfortingly.

"I know, it still hurts how we are best friends but yet the gang doesn't even care about what makes me well me" Flora said.

"I know, how can they be like that, and to think I liked Helia and thought he was a good guy" Miele said Helia with disgust and she was disgusted in herself.

"Whatever, I am positive when I get back they won't even notice that I left, even Bloom" Flora said standing up and looking at her mom who had checked out two bags worth of clothes.

"Great let me get changed first" Miele said as she went back into the changing stall.

The winx and the specialists went outside of the shop holding their heads low in shame, "I can't believe we made Flora feel like that" Aisha said, feeling saddened by the fact that she had treated her best friend like that.

"What was she talking about? Is there something we don't know about Flora?' Stella asked.

"Well we were always worried about dragon princess that we did not even pay attention to Flora" Riven said.

Musa hit him upside the head, as Bloom hung her head low in shame.

"Hey, I have an idea, to show Flora that we care we should throw her a Lynphea party, maybe a ball" Stella said perking up a bit.

"That actually sounds like great idea sunshine" Brandon said as Stela flashed him a smile.

"And we can make it a ball that we don't reveal its purpose until the clock strikes midnight" Krystal said, she was willing to make amends with the flower and nature fairy especially to tell her that she was really sorry and never meant to give off that vibe.

"It sounds great and it can be a winx party, inviting our parents and just close friends in the royal courtyard" Aisha suggested.

"Let's do it" Musa said.

"Don't think you are doing it without us" Sky said as Bloom flashed him a smile and all of them stood in a circle.

"First we should get to the palace and inform my parents" Krystal said.

The group nodded and with a smiled Krystal lead them to the palace where they went to get the party set up.

Meanwhile Flora was picking flowers in her garden and smelling them with Miele, as their parents sat on the porch and watched from afar. Rollos had Miele's hair but Flora's eyes and pale skin while Alyssa had light brown hair with brown eyes and tan skin.

"Flora look at this one" Miele said as she held up a beautiful blue flower.

"Beautiful" Flora commented looking in awe at the beautiful blue flower. The sun was high up in the sky as they picked flowers for their mom's shop.

"Girls come here" Alyssa ordered as both girls dashed to their mother giving her large smiles. Flora was wearing a pink flowery crop top with a long pink and green skirt with her hair held back into a bun, Miele was wearing a green dress with yellow strappy sandals.

"What is it mother?" Flora asked as concern washed over her tan features.

"There is going to be another ball" Alyssa stated with a squeal.

"Oh mom you had us worried that it was something important" Miele said with a roll of her eyes.

"Which means that we need to go pick out beautiful dresses" Alyssa said in a duh tone.

"Oh mom, remember I can create dresses" Flora said and with a flick of her hand three beautiful dresses sprouted from the earth. One had a dark blue bodice and a light green flowy skirt with light blue and dark blue flower designs.

Another had a yellow bodice with a pink flowy skirt and yellow designs on the skirts. The top part was a one strap styled dress.

The final dress had a light green spaghetti strap bodice with a pink skirt and a green light fabric over the skirts.

"I always forget" Alyssa said grabbing the beautiful blue and green ball gown.

"Thanks sister" Miele said as she grabbed the yellow and pink one.

Three days later the ball was in full swing and many guest gathered for the ball as Flora's family entered, she noticed how her friends were there and desperately wanted to talk to them again. Before she could she was swept into a dance with her ex-boyfriend.

"Ah flora how lovely to see you again" Nick said, he had golden blonde hair with tan skin and light blue eyes.

"Nick, I don't wish to dance with you, I have a boyfriend" Flora said slipping out of his grip.

"What?" Nick said getting angry, "I am the only person who is supposed to be your boyfriend" Nick yelled out. He grabbed onto Flora starling her a little bit and the crowd around them gasped as Miele pushed her way through.

"Let go of my sister" Miele said as she punched Nick off of Flora causing him to fall back and release Flora.

"You will by for this you little wrench" Nick swore as eh got to his feet.

"Guards, take this man out of my castle" said King Luke, he had brown hair with light green eyes with pale skin. Guards surrounded Nick as he tried to outrun him and they hoisted him up and took him away from the castle.

Flora was completely frozen where she stood and had tears building up in her eyes as she remembered what Nick had done to her, he cheated on her and abused her. She turned around and dashed out of the ball room desperate to get away.

She felt to her knees and started to cry, when she looked into her reflection on the wells surface she splashed the water and turned away. She was never going to be that perfect girls, in fact she had a horrible past that caused her to become so sensitive and frail. She felt a hand on her shoulder as the person sat down beside her.

Helia was so upset by seeing his Flower crying like that especially the way that sick man talked to her, he put his hand on her shoulder as she looked up, "Helia" she breathed out in disbelief.

"Flora wait talk to me" Helia begged.

"I think you would rather talk to Krystal" Flora said as she turned her head away from Helia causing his heart to hurt in his chest.

"Flora you know that is not true" Helia said trying to soothe her.

"Not true!" Flora exploded, "Really because somehow I find that hard to believe after you ditched me and canceled on me so many times I don't even think you deserve to be my boyfriend. Who know? Maybe you're cheating on me with her? Did I ever cross your mind when you hung out with her or was I just some person you wanted to toy with? You're supposed to be my boyfriend and you don't even introduce me and Krystal as such. Did you want to give off the vibe that you wanted to date her?" Flora snapped back standing up and backing away from Helia.

"No Flora, I did not want to do that. I just don't know what crossed my mind when I introduced her as a friend" Helia said trying to get his Flower to understand.

"Really because I know exactly what crossed your mind, you wanted to break up with me, huh?" Flora snapped back as a tear leaked out of her eyes.

"What? No Flora, I did not want to do that" Helia said with a bewildered look in his eyes.

"Really and somehow I find that hard to believe" Flora said dryly shaking her head in disbelief.

"Flora please let me explain to you, please Flower you have to understand me." Helia begged.

"I don't think I want to do this anymore Helia" Flora said.

"Do what? Flora please don't tell me this is the end" Helia asked then begged as Flora turned her back on him.

"Goodbye Helia" Flora said softly as she turned to walk away but Helia grabbed her arm.

"Please Flower don't leave me, I can't breathe without you, please Flora, forgive me, I know that I messed up but please Flora, I love you and I can't let you go, please Flora don't leave me, what about all the good times we had with each other" Helia said.

"How do I know that we can continue if you flirt with other girls" Flora said as she turned around and jade green eyes met dark blue eyes.

"Flora, Krystal is not the one I love, she is a friend to me, I am deeply sorry that I gave off the vibe that I loved her. I love your smile; I love the blush that appears on your face every time we talk, the smile that graces your skin. Whenever you smile I feel like smiling too, when you laugh it make me chuckle, when you cry I get mad at the jerk head who did it, and when you are and I am mad too. Flora I love everything about you and you are the definition of perfection in my eyes, please come back to me, be my muse, be my soul mate. Please be my flower again I am truly lost without you and I will quite red fountain for you, I will put my life on the line for you" Helia confessed.

Flora was shocked and then she smiled and wiped away her tears and hugged Helia, "Helia I love you too" flora said as she rested her head on Helia's chest and he put his chin on her head.

Cheers erupted form the area around them as the Winx, Specialists and Krystal came out, "Awe that has got to be the shortest break up that I have ever witnessed." Stella said jokingly as she gave Flora a hug and the winx group hugged trapping Flora in the middle.

"Thank you guys" flora whispered to the girls as her voice cracked and Aisha hugged her.

"Flora we are so sorry for how we acted, please forgive us?" Aisha begged as her and the other girls shared the same puppy dog face.

"Flora I am sorry too, I didn't mean to put off that vibe" Krystal said and apologized.

"It's ok Krystal" Flora said with a smiled as the two females hugged.

Later that evening Krystal went back inside and the couples hung out together. "Well Timmy do you want to play this awesome new game that I got?" Tecna asked Timmy as they sat on the bench side by side.

"Of course Tec" Timmy said as they started to play a game together.

"I am so happy everything worked out between Flora and Helia" Bloom said as she laid her head down on sky's lap.

"Me too Firefly" Sky said as he hugged Bloom tightly to him.

"I love you sky" Bloom said looking up into Sky's eyes as he looked into her's.

"I love you too, Bloom" Sky said as he kissed Bloom under the starlight.

Stella and Brandon laid down side by side cuddling, "I wonder what our future will be like?" Stella wondered out loud.

Brandon kissed her forehead, "It will be fine as long as we are together" Brandon said.

"I feel the same way Brandy" Stella said as she closed her eyes and Brandon smiled looking down at his sunshine before he closed his own eyes.

Musa and Riven were sitting side by side strumming on the guitar. "You are really good at strumming Riven" Musa said with a smile.

"Thanks Muse" Riven said as he hugged Musa tightly to him causing her to blush.

"Riven?" Musa asked.

"Yeah Muse" Riven said.

"I love you" musa said as she laid her head down on Riven's chest.

"I love you to, Muse" Riven said as he hugged Musa to him.

Aisha and Roy were sitting side by side playing the cliché twenty questions game as Flora and Helia took a walk through the courtyard.

"I love you Flower" Helia said as they held hands.

"I love you too, Helia" Flora said shyly.

"Flora?" Helia asked.

"Yeah" Flora said looking up to him.

"Can you tell me about your past" Helia asked as Flora sighed before smiling at him.

"Ok Helia, a couple of years ago I had these amazing friends and we literally did everything together, one day they just forgot about me, it continued on and on until they just completely didn't talk to me. That was when I met Nick, the guy that the guards had to drag out. He was my everything I thought I had loved him but I just wanted someone to be there for me, when he abused me I would not care but then he took it to far and he cheated on me so I broke up with him" Flora said shakily.

"Oh Flower, I will never do that to you and we will never forget you, you are our friend and my soul mate" Helia responded as eh looked down at her with a loving look in his eyes.

"I know Helia and it trust you" Flora said as they kissed under the moonlight, everything was perfect for all of the couples and nothing could and will ruin their happiness, every obstacle in their way, they can overcome it.

 **Authors Note: I wanted to do a Flora and Helia story so here it is. The part about Flora's past is completely made up, so it is not a concern to wonder about. I also don't own Winx Club, but I do won nick and the King Luke. Please review if you liked it, if you hated it, review too, I want to know your feedback.**

 **~Maddy**


End file.
